Redeeming Light
by Aerill Jax
Summary: I started this back in 99 and have been revising it ever since there's so much more left so please check back from time to time... Story of a boy king thrust out of his world by a revolution and the hardships he faced... Truly a star wars original
1. Out of the Darkness

DISCLAIMER: Locations such as Tatooine, Coruscant, etc, and items such as a lightsaber are  
property of the Star Wars universe created by George Lucas and his many writers. This fic is  
mostly original and characters such as Lord Pentares, Commander Ayslinn Starr, Major Aerill Jax,  
Malcolm, Commander Dah'lin, Lysa Jax, etc are property of the Penname Aerill Jax and are not to   
be reproduced in any form without the expressed written consent of this author...  
  
BOOK ONE  
Redeeming Light  
  
Prologue  
  
"It was a time where ancient knights once roamed the land, where man   
coexisted with itself and alien races in brotherhood each seeking a   
common good. Knights stood as protectors to those who needed protection,   
justice to those who needed justice, and the upholders of good in the   
land. They were of the light, an offspring with an unending source of  
power that was used for good. However, through human greed and selfishness   
all good things come to an end, an evil man with bad intentions swayed   
those who were easy to control to his banner. There were those who tried   
to fight this evil harbinger but to no avail, failed. Those whom were   
still alive fled out of fear and justice was left undone. A true and   
honest King was sacrificed amidst these times and hope was withered.   
The evil man, Pentares, assumed the throne and in the following years   
led the kingdom into turmoil and strife. It was written that when the   
people needed him again the great king would return and bring forth Excalibur   
once again. Amidst these troubled times unto the queen, Lysa, was born  
a son. This son who was to be the one true king was named Aerill, in   
the language of his people, redeemer. He was the last, best hope for   
his people. So begins the story of the rise of a true hero, the   
salvation, the king of light."-Journal of Karta  
  
Chapter One  
Out of the Darkness  
  
Screams of pain were being muffled as Lysa clenched her teeth   
and a cheaply widdled piece of wood. As Lysa bit down onto the piece   
of wood she felt a pain in her gums as if her teeth were going to shatter   
as the small plank did little to ease her pain. Sweat beaded on her   
forehead and slowly dripped down her body as it soaked the rumpled   
sheets covering her. It was happening then and there and there would   
be no stopping it now, she was going into labor. Time was running out   
quickly as Pentares' men overtook the palace security and the King's   
own personal bodyguards. Even now it would not be too long before   
Pentares himself would discover Lysa. If Pentares knew about the child   
that was being born at this very moment he certainly would have plotted  
to kill him like Herod in ancient times. Lysa cries out in pain as she  
pushes with what little strength she has left to try to bring her son   
into the world. Standing at her side is a woman draped in robes of a   
bluish hue a hood is pulled over her head and her eyes are hidden in   
the darkness. The woman in robes steadies Lysa as she pushes the baby   
further out the birth canal. Though there is light in the room a shadow   
hides the face of Lysa confidante.  
"Come on Lysa, push!" the lady in robes commands to Lysa as   
she holds onto Lysa's hand tightly.  
Lysa lets out a moan of pain and pushes with all her strength   
while squeezing the woman at her side's hand. She closes her eyes   
halfway trying to ignore her pain and at the same time focusing on the   
child within her. She pushes again furthering the child's movement   
out. The head of her child is now visible and a light shines bright   
where the head is. Lysa gasped in awe as she stares at her child, her   
eyes focusing in disbelief and yet at the same time remembering what the   
prophecy spoke of. The lady next to her in the room looks toward Lysa and   
nods her head.  
"He is the one." Lysa whispers softly.  
"Come on Lysa, one more push!" the Lady says.  
Lysa lets out a moan and pushes with all her strength and then collapses   
back onto the bed. The lady in robes comes toward her with a baby wrapped in   
robes. The lady in robes closes her eyes for a second and lays her hands on the   
baby. She moves her hands gently over the child's forehead as if to bless this   
new being. The lady hands the baby to Lysa and withdraws her weapon quickly as   
if started by a noise closeby.  
"My queen we must get you out of here they are not far off." The lady in   
robes states as she wanders towards the edge of the chamber with her weapon drawn.  
Lysa holds the baby up to her face looking down on her son. The boy is kicked   
and cooed softly as it beheld its mother for the first time. Lysa smiled at her   
son lovingly as she held him gently in her arms.  
"Aerill, my son, I don't know if you'll remember this, but no matter where   
you are always remember that I love you." Lysa whispered into the little babe's   
ear before she covered him in a hood too big for his head.  
Lysa looked down on her son and sobbed quietly before she looked up at   
the woman standing next to her in robes. With a sad look in her eyes, Lysa raised   
the baby up toward the Lady.  
"Lady Ayslinn please take him, take him somewhere safe and watch over him,   
teach him the ways of the ancient knights. If he is to come back and reclaim what   
is his then he must go somewhere safe. I can not provide that for him." Lysa said   
softly while she sobbed not wanting to let her baby boy go but at the same time she   
feared for his safety.  
"Yes, my queen." Ayslinn greeted Lysa for the last time with a courtly bow   
before she took Aerill into her arms.  
"Please Lysa get out of here it's not safe here!" Ayslinn pleaded to Lysa.  
"I can't, no matter where I go he'll find me, now go and take this." Lysa   
said as she handed Ayslinn a diamond shaped object. Ayslinn looked at the object,   
realized its importance, then nodded as she tucked the diamond object into her cloak.  
"Please promise me you'll get out Lysa, please. You have to leave Lysa, if   
he finds you, I don't even want to think about what he'll do to you. He already   
murdered your husband." Ayslinn pleaded with the Queen.  
"I will. Now go, you are his Guardian now, I relieve you of your duties to   
me." Lysa commanded Ayslinn.  
Ayslinn looked toward Lysa one last time and then turned away as she held the   
babe close to her chest and in her arms. Ayslinn's thoughts wandered as an internal   
battle in her head took place. Ayslinn was fighting another war something she had   
wished for so long would never happen again. It had been years since the last conflict   
of the old wars that had ravaged the planet a decade previous. In the recent years the   
King had begun the process of rebuilding what was lost. Ayslinn in the recent years had   
come to the conclusion that she would be a pacifist and would never again fight in the   
wars of man. This time Ayslinn had been enlisted by her majesty to care for her newborn   
son until he is ready to fight for his crown. As Ayslinn thought back to leaving Lysa   
just a few seconds earlier she realized just how many people she had lost in her life.   
This was another friend lost, it wouldn't be too long before she herself joined them,   
but for now she had a mission to do.   
Ayslinn raised her hand in the air and for a second and a light emits from her   
palm, and then it disappeared. A hidden door opened up and Ayslinn entered through it   
swiftly with the tiny babe in her arms. The door closed shut behind them abruptly as it   
made a muffled slam leaving Lysa all alone. Tears filled Lysa eyes and she weeps silently   
for her son. Her heart was broken and weary from the years she had spent building an   
empire with her husband and now the pride that she had developed had all but withered away.   
In the peace that had been brought from the years of war, Lysa had not had time to herself   
nor did her husband. They had to be examples for the people and her life had to be nearly   
perfect as the model queen. Royalty on her homeworld never had a chance to really do what   
they wanted only what was expected of them. Finally when she had a chance to finally   
settle down her own flesh and blood was ripped from her and it broke her heart into a million   
pieces. There would be another time to fight but not in her lifetime it was for her son to   
decide when the time is right. Lysa reached out into the darkness with her eyes closed as   
if to grip and take back the child that was no longer hers.  
"Goodbye my son." Lysa whispered into the darkness.  
*****************  
Ayslinn, holding the boy, quickly descended down the spiral staircase built into the   
older part of the palace. As Ayslinn strode down the staircase only a quiet tapping is heard   
as her steps barely touch the stone steps. The stairwell itself was built years ago by the   
King's grandfather as a secretive exit point. The stairs themselves had not been used in years   
and the cobwebs and the dust that have gathered upon them defined the age of the stairs. This   
route had been used only once during the reign of the King's grandfather during the evacuation   
of the palace during his reign. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs Ayslinn ran her hand   
over the wall in front of her. Ayslinn pushes in one of the stones and it reveals a control   
panel before her. Working quickly, Ayslinn tapped on the small keyboard in front of her pushing   
a few symbols until she got a response from the computer screen. A light on the computer   
terminal turned green as the panel itself read ACCESS GRANTED, the door started but then it   
abruptly stopped. Ayslinn shrieks quietly while reading the terminal, ACCESS DENIED.  
"Shit, they're faster than I thought." Ayslinn mumbles to herself before unhooking an   
item from inside her cloak.  
Wrapping the baby up in a piece of cloth and tying it around her chest she is able to   
hold the baby close while effectively using both her hands. Ayslinn pushes a button on the   
cylindrical object in her hand and a purplish light blade ignites out the top. Ayslinn   
quickly drives the blade into the stonewall-like door pushing with her might and cutting a   
hole large enough for her and the child to fit through. Upon completing the hole Ayslinn   
shut off her blade and safely tucked the object back into her cloak. Ayslinn pushed the   
part of the door aside and then she stepped through.  
*****************  
A man in red robes and a dark beard sat looking at a monitor in front of him. Seeing   
a young woman carrying an object around her chest he stares closer at the screen. A tiny   
head peaks out of the cloth and he stared at the screen grinning. He pulls a small device   
out of his robe and put it to his mouth as he pushed a small round button.  
"Yes, my lord?" a man answered.  
"Commander Williams send some of your men to arrest the queen, she has been holding   
out on us. The queen is guilty of treason bring her to me now." Said the man in robes.  
"But sir!" Commander Williams starts.  
"Do it or I'll find someone to replace you. Remember Commander, you are expendable."  
yelled the man in robes.  
"Yes sir." replies Commander Williams.  
"Oh and Commander Williams you better not screw up this time." said the man in robes   
threatening.  
"I won't, sir." the Commander replied  
"Now get to work." the man in robes said.  
The man in robes looked back toward the monitor. The first part of his takeover had   
been successful the King now dead and the Queen soon to be disposed of, nothing was left to   
stop him.   
"Soon Lysa you will be mine and the resistance will be over." He said quietly to   
himself as he laughed.  
******************  
Ayslinn entered the private docking bay in full stride wasting no time trying to get   
to her ship. Seeing the Centurion in the docking bay she smiled. She started to head toward   
it when she stopped abruptly sensing danger. A blaster bolt zoomed past her barely missing   
as she immediately huddled back behind a crate in the docking bay. Hiding behind the crate   
and using it for protection, Ayslinn quickly plans her next move. Seeing her immediate danger   
she reached inside her cloak and pulled her lightsaber. She looked down at the baby as she   
planned her next move. She closed her eyes for a second leaving the baby on the ground. She   
pulled off her cloak and softly wrapped the baby up in it and as if she were a master magician   
the baby vanished from sight.  
"Forgive me my prince, I have to leave you here for a moment." She whispered softly   
to where the baby as.  
Instinctively Ayslinn flipped into the air and landed carefully on her feet then   
dropped to her knees. She gripped the lightsaber with both hands and pressing a hidden lever   
the two ends of the lightsaber detach. Holding separated ends of the lightsaber, Ayslinn   
prepared to ambush the henchmen who were shooting at her. A quick snap-hiss sounds signifying   
the ignition of the two separate blades. The light shining from the ends in the darkest of   
blue and yet blazing like fire. The troopers seeing her, immediately head towards her firing   
bolts from their weapons. Working with catlike reflexes the blade of the first lightsaber   
deflect the first bolt over the head of the first trooper who is lucky enough to duck.   
Spinning around quickly Ayslinn brought the second blade in a downward arc at the second bolt,   
which deflected back and hits the man square in the chest knocking him to the surface of the   
docking bay rather quickly. Seeing his downed comrade the other troopers rush in toward   
Ayslinn. Backed against a wall Ayslinn quickly turns off her lightsabers and throws them high   
into the air. She flips out of the way of one bolt and then runs up the wall, getting a   
rebound off the wall she kicks the nearest trooper in the face immediately snapping his neck   
from the impact of the blow. Her lightsabers landed in her hands as she immediately reignites   
the two ends and slices the next trooper into fourths as she brings the first blade through his   
left shoulder and out his waist then the second blade through his left side up to his right   
shoulder. In panic the other troopers flee from the docking bay. All danger gone Ayslinn   
reconnected her lightsabers and powered them down. She then picked up the child and entered   
the Centurion. Wasting no time Ayslinn powered up the systems to the Centurion then turned   
on the engines. She then closed the landing ramp and sits down in her pilot's chair. At ease   
Ayslinn activates her droid copilot designated Taurus-86. Using the Centurion's computer   
system she immediately hacked into the palace's mainframe and opens the launch tunnel.  
"Okay Taurus let's get this ship out of here!" she said to the droid.  
"Compliance." the droid replied in a deep bass voice.  
Ayslinn looked over the display making sure the ship's guidance systems are intact.   
Ayslinn flicked a few switches then she held the flight yoke. She turns on the deflector   
shield systems. Looking out the viewscreen she can she troopers firing at the Centurion,   
but their shots are in vain for their shots only bounce off the deflector shields. The   
Centurion enters the launch tunnel gracefully as it heads out toward the sky. The ship   
blasts off toward the heavens quickly leaving the planet far behind. Ayslinn gazed upon   
the planet for an instant leaving the only home she knew. She had never been off the planet   
before, this was her only home and now she was leaving it. Tears started to form in her eyes   
as she looked down upon the home she is leaving behind. The tears built up from the sadness   
of knowing that she can never return. Ayslinn would be a fugitive and hunted down by the new   
dictator Pentares. She looked down at the tiny baby, knowing that he'll never really be able   
to see his home. For now they must find a new home, a new place to live.  
"Lady Ayslinn we will be entering hyperspace soon." Taurus said while looking in her   
direction.  
"Make sure you cover our trails we don't want anyone to know where we are going."   
Ayslinn responds to Taurus.  
"Will do." Taurus complied.  
A red light flashed on the pilots chair console. Ayslinn's eyes stared at the red   
light as she powered up the weapons systems. Looking out the viewscreen she prepared for   
whatever may come.  
"Taurus, tell me the first second we are ready for hyperspace don't delay." Ayslinn said  
while easing her fingers over the weapon controls.  
"Compliance." Taurus said.  
Fighters quickly entered Ayslinn's line of sight as they headed for the Centurion.   
Shots hit the shields as shake the ship slightly. She switched her computer system to patch   
into one of the guns. A little monitor lit up showing the aiming crosshairs.   
A fighter startstreaked in fast, taking control of the gun through the pilots chair she   
targeted the fighter with one of the mini cannon's on the Centurion. Seeing the fighter in   
her crosshairs she locked on and fired a steady purple beam toward the fighter the beam locked  
onto the fighter hit it dead on. A small explosion is seen in the monitor. A few of the   
automated weapons locked onto fighters and caused similar explosions.   
"We are ready Ayslinn!" Taurus commented to Ayslinn.  
Ayslinn stood up and put the baby into a child care unit. The top of the unit   
closed over the young babe and he immediately fell asleep. Ayslinn looked out the viewscreen   
seeing the darkness of space.  
"Out of the darkness and into the unknown. That is how this child is to be brought   
into the world." Ayslinn whispered.  
She sat down in the pilot's chair and strapped herself in preparing herself for the long  
voyage ahead.  
"Excuse me?" Taurus interupted Ayslinn's train of thought.  
"Nothing I was just mumbling, Engage!" Ayslinn responded.  
The ship lurched as the stars ahead sped toward then past the ship. Bright white   
lines went by them as the stars raced all around them. Looking at the computer console Ayslinn   
looked over the starmap for a suitable place to live. 


	2. Captured in the Night

Chapter 2  
Captured in the Night  
  
A knock at her door echoed throughout Lysa's bedchambers, startling Lysa from her   
sleep. She touched her bedpost, which turned on a light in her room. Lysa ran a hand over  
her eyes and touched her forehead softly trying to wake herself. All the events that had   
transpired were like a nightmare to her and she wished that they would just fade into oblivion.   
Lysa opened her eyes and sat up in her bed before talking at the door.  
"Yes what is it?" Lysa questioned.  
"We have some important matters to discuss." a man said through the door.  
"Can't it wait till morning?" Lysa questioned.  
"I'm afraid not, my lady." the man replied with a certain confidence in his voice.  
"O.K. hold on a second." Lysa said reluctantly as she climbed from her bed.  
She walked over to her closet and opened it slowly. She pulled a robe off the rack   
and put it on herself, wrapping her body up inside the robe and tying it up with a piece of   
cloth. Lysa left the closet door wide open. She walked over toward the door and pushed a   
button on the door causing it to slide open. Upon opening the door, she found a gun pointed   
at her head.   
"What is the meaning of this?" Lysa demanded.  
"Sorry my queen, but you are under arrest and charged with treason." said the trooper.  
"Treason? That's absurd! Against whom?" Lysa explained upset and rather annoyed.   
Upon hearing this, a man stepped out of the hallway and toward Lysa.  
"Against Lord Pentares." Replied Captain Williams.  
The man is wearing the palace military uniform with the rank and command of Captain. The   
Captain had several medals hanging from his uniform as if he were dressed up for some special   
occasion.  
"Captain Williams are you not yourself committing treason?" Lysa asked calmly.  
Captain Williams doesn't reply to her question. Instead he raises the gun closer to her   
head. Instinctively Lysa draws back touching a panel beside her on the wall.  
"Guards, I am under attack come quick!" Lysa commanded.  
Instead of getting a reply Lysa only received com static. Thinking about the mere   
possibilities of what could have been wrong, Lysa's face turns to dread.  
"They can't help you now. You can come peacefully if you wish." Captain Williams said   
arrogantly.  
She quickly pushed a button by her door causing it to close quickly a click sounded as   
the door locked itself. On the outside of the door she could hear the troopers banging on the   
door. She had just a few minutes before they would get through. Stretching her hand out a   
cylindrical tool flew into her hand. She quickly opens up the window and the headed into the   
closet shutting it behind her. The window being open as a distraction for the troops so that   
they would have thought she went out the window. She knew though that the window would have   
been the worst path because it would have been the first place they would have looked. Plus   
the window left her in the open outdoors the worst possible place a person would want to be   
while trying to escape. Pulling on the clothes rack, the wall opened up at the back of the   
closet. She climbed through the hidden room and pushes her foot against a lever, closing the   
wall.  
****************  
"Quickly this way!" Captain Williams said pointing to another corridor.  
Guards quickly followed Williams down the corridor in tight formation making sure that   
they were all in order. Running quickly Williams passed a few security cameras on the way   
ignoring each one of them instead focusing on the capture of the Queen. Turning down another   
hall he reached a service elevator. Immediately pushing in a security access code the elevator   
opened with a whoosh.  
"In here! If I'm not mistaken this should lead down to the queen's hangar bay."   
Williams instructs the other troopers.  
Williams and a few guards stepped into the elevator with their guns ready and in hand.   
Turning around Williams pushed a button, which causes the elevator doors to close. The elevator   
started its downward descent with a humming sound.  
****************   
Lysa quickly ran down the halls toward her own personal hangar bay. She raised her hand   
in the air nonchalantly toward one of the many security cameras causing it to pause its   
recording. Running as fast as her legs could carry her she exited the hall and making it into   
the hangar bay. The majestic beauty of the Regal was seen clearly from Lysa's distance. She   
stood in awe from looking at the ship and for a moment she almost forgot what she was doing.   
Finally after a few seconds she regained her thought process and carefully moved into the hangar  
bay. With her lightsaber in hand she strode toward her ship quickly passing through the hangar   
bay. Sprinting to the back of the ship she reached the access panel, still with no one in sight.  
Pressing in the access code quickly with her fingers she accidentally pushed the code in wrong.   
Getting an access denied response she tries again slowly. Troopers ran in through the only way   
to access the hangar, through the way she came.  
"Stop her!" one of the troopers shouted.  
The troopers started shooting at her but most of the shots went wide. It was as if they  
were trying not to hit her. That's right, they weren't, they were avoiding her for some reason.   
What did they have planned? They were coming closer and she had to hurry. Finally inputting   
the last symbol, after getting an access granted response, the landing ramp opened up.   
Reattaching her lightsaber to her belt she starts up the landing ramp. She quickly ran into the   
ship looking back for a second then glanced forward. She stops stunned as she sees a table in   
front of her complete with tablecloths, candlelight and some food. Sitting down at the table   
she saw Captain Williams and several troopers. The landing ramp behind her immediately closed.  
"Would you care to join us for dinner?" He said with a bit delight.  
"Well Captain to be honest you're not my type...and your buddies here will have to leave   
I prefer to dine alone this evening." she replied.  
"Charming...Planning on making travel arrangements?" Williams responded quickly.  
"Perhaps." Lysa replied coolly.  
"Well might as well have one last dinner before you leave this world, for you will be   
gone for a long time." Williams said.  
Now was not the time to make her move, too many guards were around her. She had no   
choice but to sit down and play the Captain's game. Unexpectedly one of the guards took her   
lightsaber from her. Trying to stay calm Lysa and showing no aggression, she sat down in the   
chair before her. Williams looked at her smiling knowing that she cannot escape and that she's   
playing along with his little game. Lysa picked up a fork slowly and looked at the food before   
her. There was no way she could trust what Williams gave her chances are he drugged her food.   
Poking at the food with her fork before taking a portion of it up and bringing it before her   
mouth. She stopped before putting it in her mouth and then she put down the fork for a second   
acting uneasy. She looked around the ship seeing that there were four guards and Williams.   
There was no way she could make a move with those guards here, she would have to get rid of them.  
"Excuse me Captain, but can you get rid of those guards they are making me uneasy." She   
whispers to him. "You don't need them here, with them gone we can be alone." She put her hand   
on his softly while caressing it.  
Williams looked at her with a slight grin on his face. Looking her over for a time he   
finally spoke.  
"Guards leave us I don't need you here." Williams commanded.  
"But where will we go sir?" one of the guards asked.  
"Anywhere. I don't know wander the ship." Williams commanded swiftly.  
"Yes sir." the guard acknowledges.  
The guard quickly left and the others followed him obediently. Williams looked at her   
happy that the guards are gone and smiles at her. She looked at him and gives him a smile she   
winked at her flirtatiously. Williams sat back in his chair and relaxed sipping his ale softly.  
Lysa knowing she had him in her range. The next second she leaned forward reaching for   
something but at the same time partially exposing herself to him. Williams noticing her   
leaning forward cant help but stare at her. Caught in her trap he was like a lamb led into the   
slaughter. His heart was racing and she knew it she was making him sweat under that rigid   
exterior he put off.   
"Excuse me Captain, can you fill my glass?" She says in a sexy voice.  
Captain Williams letting his guard down reaches for a wine bottle and pours some wine   
into her glass. Clumsily he is distracted and he knocked the glass over spilling the wine. At   
that moment she stabs his hand with the fork in her hand. The fork pierces deep into the skin   
and sticks straight up. Williams realizing that something was stuck in his hand immediately   
grasps the fork and pulls it out. He let out a scream of pain which surprised the guards in the   
other room, immediately the guards came running in with their guns drawn. Moving quickly she   
jumped on the table and lunged toward a stunned Williams kicking him hard in the face breaking   
his nose and knocking him to the floor. Reaching over the table she grabbed a knife and threw   
it at the nearest guard, which was conveniently holding her lightsaber. The knife finds it mark   
in the forehead of the closest trooper. In his descent of death the trooper falls to the ground  
the lightsaber flew into the air. Instinctively Lysa grabs the lightsaber and in a backward   
pivot on her left foot she spins around while igniting her lightsaber. With a snap-hiss, a   
bright yellow blade now shone out the end of the lightsaber in the same movement she sliced   
through the first trooper's gun and almost his hand. Luckily the trooper had seen the movement   
and had backed out of the way in time. Using her momentum Lysa elbows the man in the face with   
her right arm. The trooper joins his comrade on the ground. Reaching out with the force she   
sent the chair that Captain Williams was sitting on at the third guard knocking him to the   
ground. Before he can even get up Lysa flipped into the air and landed hard on his chest with   
her feet. The other guard stunned by the efficiency of her attacks retreated and left the ship.   
Williams seeing what has happened grabs his gun and stands.  
"Hold it right there stop!" Williams shouted.  
"Williams are you sure you want to do this?" She questioned.  
Knowing his intentions Lysa turned around facing him, William's nose still bleeding from   
the blow she sent to his face. He quickly fired a shot at Lysa, seeing it coming deflects it   
back at him. The laser blast hit his right leg burning right through his clothing and injuring   
his right leg. He dropped to the ground in pain clutching his injured leg. Lysa used the force   
to pull the gun in his hand from him.  
"Looks like you lose this round Captain." Lysa said triumphantly. Running through the   
cockpit she saw the copilot droid. Turning the pilot on quickly she took her seat in the pilot's  
chair. She checked all systems quickly and then fired up the engines. The door behind the   
cockpit closed immediately. While taking off she opened the cargo hatch.  
"Time to get rid of some loose baggage." she said.  
Sliding across the flooring Captain Williams and his men are sucked out of the ship and   
into the air. Falling hard Williams hit the ground crunching a few bones. The ship itself rose   
hard in a steep slant and headed away from the planet of Etheria. The jets from the ship fire   
leaving a fire trail across the sky. Racing past the point of no return Lysa looked out toward   
the stars. Suddenly a blast rocked the ship making Lysa lurch forward from her chair. Out in   
the distance she saw a vast ship. Her communication channels opened suddenly and she heard a   
voice over the com system.  
"Regal this is the Noble prepare to cease your escape, power down your engines and   
prepare to be boarded."  
Panicked the queen looked at the control panel. Suddenly her engines stop and the ship   
remained still. She looks toward her copilot in disbelief. Lysa reaches for the control panel   
when the droid grabs her arm. Instantly a pulse is sent through her body and she feels her legs   
go numb. Trying hard to support herself her legs crumbled underneath her and she fell hard to   
the ground. Staring hard at the droid she sees something attaches to it's back, something she   
didn't see when she first came on board. The object sticking to the droid was about the size of   
the fingernail on her pinkie. It was a override circuit, they were used to override a droid's   
system, making it unaware of what it's doing and subject to the one's programming who used the   
circuit. They had not been used for years and were outlawed by the king himself. She did not   
have enough strength to reach the device nor would she want to try. The droid had been   
reprogrammed who knows what other orders it might carry out. The only thing she could do is   
wait, wait to live or wait to die. She looked up toward the ceiling, not at the ceiling but   
past it, past the ship and out into the stars, praying to some higher being not for herself but   
for her child. Noises were heard from inside the ship as something latched onto it. A door   
blew open with a loud blast as troopers rushed into the ship. Looking down the hall she saw the   
troopers rush in. The lead trooper grabbed a hold of her and cuffed her. A tall man in red   
robes walks toward the cockpit and the troopers part as he walked. Seeing Lysa on the ground he   
squatted down to reach eye level with her.  
"So Lysa trying to run away are we?" the man asked.  
Lysa only had silence for the man in robes.  
"Where is the child?" he asks.  
"I don't know what you are talking about." she replied.  
The man whipped his arm back and slapped her in the face, snapping her head back.   
Turning back toward him with a bruise she looked at him. Holding in her feelings she tries to   
put up all barriers possible but with her limited training she doesn't know how good it will do.  
"Don't play dumb with me you know what I am talking about." Pentares raised his voice   
angrily.  
Trying hard to keep her barriers up she feels an intruding mind trying to pry his way   
in. A stab of pain rushed through her head giving her a major headache.  
"Where is the one called Aerill?" he yells.  
Knowing that he had entered her mind her soul cried out. She remained silent still not   
talking trying to do everything to save her boy. The man raised a hand in the air again readying  
to hit her.  
"You will answer me when I talk to you." he shouted outraged.  
Seeing that she won't talk he calmed himself down and smiled.  
"Nevertheless I will know soon enough." he said.  
Looking at her he laughed as he pries his way past her barriers and into the deep   
recesses of her mind.  
"Find the one called Ayslinn kill her and the child." he commanded.  
Stepping out of the shadows a young man stepped into the light. He stood in the light   
yet there was still a shadow covering him. Lysa looks at him and knows immediately that he is a   
dark Jedi. A cylindrical tool at his side is seen in the light.  
"Yes, my lord." he said in a dark voice as he bows.  
The dark Jedi left the ship as quickly as he arrived. The man in red robes grabbed the   
cylindrical tool at Lysa's side. Lysa was now sweating hard she had lost control of herself,   
her composure was now gone and she had revealed too much information already. Taking the   
lightsaber in his hand he ignited it. Bringing it in front of her face as if to frighten her he   
waved it back and forth.  
"There are worse fates than death in your kingdom." Lysa rebuked defiantly.  
"You know you are right. I'll have to think one up for you then." he said. "Take her   
away."  
Troopers quickly rushed to pick up the paralyzed Lysa and dragged her away. Lysa   
quickly got one last look at Pentares before she is gone. The man looks out the viewport and   
laughed.  



	3. Training of a Young Hero

Chapter 3  
The Training of a Young Hero  
  
It had been sixteen long years since Ayslinn and Aerill left Etheria. He had grown up   
so fast; he wasn't the babe she held in her arms that fateful night she lost her home and her   
best friend. Aerill seemed to be doing well in his studies but Ayslinn had a sinking feeling   
that something was wrong. His progressions in his academic studies were doing well but his   
social skills were a little inept. A figure stood beside Ayslinn watching over Aerill. He was   
a man not visible to Aerill and yet in the background Ayslinn knew he was there. A mystical   
bluish hue surrounded the man as he studied Aerill's movements.  
"He seems so lonely sire, he has no friends. I have been meaning to talk to him but I   
am afraid to hurt his feelings. It has been a year since he started his training in the ancient   
ways. I am afraid that he will not be able to hone them when the time is right. His training   
seems to be going slow, he has been distracted by the rumors of war. He is young and rash sir   
like many of those his age, so many have been disillusioned by the glory of fighting in the war.   
The Republic is facing a great evil and war seems imminent, I do not know how long I will be   
able to keep his mind focused. He has your defiance in him sire, the boy does not need that   
now, and he has so many other problems to worry about. The boy has been having thoughts of   
being a hero. I don't know what to do about it." Ayslinn said to the man behind her.  
"You must train him in the ancient ways Ayslinn, he can not avoid his destiny. He must   
take his place or all is lost." the figure says.  
"Can't you just show him?" she asks.  
"Ayslinn my destiny has been fulfilled your destiny is with the boy. Teach him, he is   
our last hope." the figure says.  
"But.." Ayslinn started but it was too late for the figure had disappeared.  
Ayslinn looked at the drawer before her and unlocked it. She opens the drawer revealing   
a small cube inside. She studied the cube for a second holding it in her hand trying to decide   
if it was time.   
"The boy is not ready for this yet." She whispered to herself.  
She quickly put the cube away and locked the drawer. She then walked into the adjoining   
room and slowly opened it, peering inside. Inside she saw Aerill playing with a model of a Z-95.  
Aerill hearing footsteps looked up to see Ayslinn, giving her a big smile. His hand dropped to   
the side of his bed and he felt a wooden pole enter his grasp, he gripped it tightly. Standing   
up quickly Aerill swung the wooden pole at Ayslinn. To his surprise his pole was met by another   
wooden pole gripped tightly in the hands of Ayslinn. Aerill leaned forward pushing downward   
against Ayslinn with most of his weight. Ayslinn herself, standing shorter than Aerill, at   
five feet and nine inches tall, held onto her pole forcing back against Aerill's power. Aerill   
standing at six feet seemed to tower over her. Ayslinn's slim figure was deceiving in appearance  
for she was much stronger than she looked. Ayslinn was now about thirty-eight years of age but   
still looked like a girl barely out of her teens. Aerill pushed with all his strength down on   
Ayslinn trying to overpower her and knock her to the floor. Ayslinn quickly moved out of the   
way causing Aerill to offset his balance and nearly fall over. Ayslinn quickly took the moment   
to brush his back with her pole.  
"First rule of fighting, never expose your back to an enemy unless it is a corpse." she   
says jokingly.  
Aerill looked at her with a determined look on his face turned around and jabbed at her   
with the pole. She quickly jumped back and took a swing for his head. Aerill ducked quickly   
and blocked with the upper part of his pole. Upon blocking her swing he slashed upward with the   
lower part of his pole. Ayslinn seeing the movement coming through his eyes blocked the move   
with the inner part of the pole. She quickly pushed his pole back into him with her pole.   
Aerill feeling his own pole hitting him let out a breath of air and then continued fighting.   
Aerill spun around using his right foot to pivot slashes upward and is blocked by Ayslinn who   
holds her pole above his. Using the other end Aerill slashed upward at Ayslinn, seeing it she   
slashed at the strike in the middle. Aerill blocked from the middle and pulled the other end   
back toward him, resting it on the inside part of his elbow and striking with the other end to   
her left. Ayslinn quickly blocked the strike on the left side. Aerill spun around and slashed   
behind him looking to connect with Ayslinn's head but it is too late as she ducked. Ayslinn   
used her foot to give the pole momentum and swept out his feet. Aerill fell hard on his back   
as Ayslinn raised the end of her pole up to his neck.  
"Don't always rely on your weapon. Your body itself can be a weapon." she says.  
Ayslinn reaches down to give Aerill a hand. He accepted the hand and Ayslinn pulled   
Aerill to his feet.   
"Why must I train like this?" He asked inquisitively.  
"I told you already you must be prepared to defend yourself." she replied.  
"From whom?" He asked.  
"From those who might try to hurt you." She said holding back the real answer to whom   
who would be after him.  
"Who would.." He said before being cut off.  
"Enough about this, you must continue your training." she answered.  
Aerill walked over to the back door and opened it. Stepping through the door he went to   
the back of the house. Aerill looked back to see if Ayslinn was following him but she was gone.   
Turning around he found a sword, taking it into his hands he swung it a few times. Smiling at   
the control of the blade he focused himself into a fighting stance. A laser blast nearly missed   
him as he rolled out of the way. Looking up he aw a training remote honing in on his position   
getting ready for the next strike he holds his sword upright. Hopping to his feet he readied   
himself for the next strike.  
"How can I fight this thing without a blaster?" he asked worried.  
"Trust your feelings, learn to anticipate." she replied.  
Another shot nearly missed Aerill as he moved out of the way again. Turning toward the   
remote he ran in toward it in full stride holding the sword close by getting ready to strike the   
remote with his sword. A blast went over Aerill's shoulder nearly missing him as he moved in to   
strike. He dropped to ground and rolls out of the way for the next shot, which brought him in   
close range of the remote. Quickly standing he swung upward slicing at the remote cutting it in   
two. The two pieces scattered in mid air spinning in a downward descent before hitting the   
ground. Looking up Aerill raised his sword into the air in a joyous victory over the remote.   
Ayslinn just gave a little smile and then continued his training. Aerill breathed heavily not   
knowing what to expect next. Suddenly a huge sand bag flies at Aerill from the front, Aerill   
seeing the bag coming at him, swung at the bag with the sword slicing the sandbag open. A cloud   
of dust filled the air as Aerill closes his eyes to keep the sand out. Another sandbag flew at   
Aerill, this time unexpectedly from behind. Aerill unaware of the danger was hit in the back   
knocking him off his balance and throwing him forward. Using his other hand he barely kept   
himself upright. He quickly jumped to his feet and turned around. He put himself in a fighting   
stance sword ready to kill the sandbag that hurt him. Again Aerill was struck from behind   
knocking him off balance, and again he was able to balance himself with his hand. The sandbag   
came up hitting Aerill in the face, reeling from the pain Aerill falls onto his back.   
"Don't trust your eyes boy. Trust your feelings, look inside yourself, use your   
instinct!" Ayslinn shouted.  
Aerill filled with rage and hate of the sandbag slowly rose to his feet. Readying his   
sword to strike the sandbag when it came at him we quickly spun the sword around in his hand   
using the skill of almost a master. He bit his lip while standing in the fighting stance   
preparing for the next attack from the sandbag. He felt a brush of cold on his neck but he   
ignored it as it came. The sandbag moved in quickly this time toward Aerill, he took a breath   
as it came. Aerill, ready, quickly rolled out of the way just before it could hit. He turned   
and stood on his feet angry and ready to kill the sandbag. Letting out a loud yell he slashed   
upward with the sword slashing the bag open making the sand inside scatter. He readied himself   
for more sandbags clenching the sword tight in his hands. His aggression is now visible with   
him breathing heavily ready to attack. Suddenly Ayslinn moved toward the back door holding her   
head. Something was wrong he knew it right there.  
"Why'd you stop I was doing good." Aerill questioned the anger in him slowly leaving.  
"No boy!" Ayslinn shouted softly but firmly.  
"I watched you overcome that sandbag with the hate inside you. That is not the way   
Aerill. Fear, aggression, hate so easy they are to gain power but so hurtful in the end. You   
are above that Aerill you have been taught better than to use your hatred. These feelings are   
of the darkside, they only lead to eternal damnation. You must use your power to defend but   
never to attack." Ayslinn explained boldly.  
"I don't understand why does it have to be so hard to understand." Aerill asked.  
"Life is never easy for those like us. The power we have can be a great blessing or a   
great curse. With our power there is a darkside and a lightside there is no in between. What   
you do in the here and now echoes for an eternity, if you start down the darkside there is no   
turning back, you are either good or evil. That is the way of things, the way it's been since   
the beginning of time. You will learn to live with it. Now go to your room and wait." Ayslinn   
explained.  
"But.." Aerill started to say before being cut off by Ayslinn.  
"No buts. Just go." Ayslinn commanded.  
Aerill hurried off running into the house and then into his room. Ayslinn stood there   
with her eyes focused, knowing that someone had been watching them. She reached down to her   
belt pulling out her lightsaber holding it tightly in her hands. Somehow she remained calm as   
if she already knew who was coming. Suddenly a tall young black haired man snuck up on Ayslinn.  
"Malcolm you don't have to sneak up on me." Ayslinn said while turning around.  
"I came for the boy he is of some importance to me. My master requires him, you will   
hand him over to me." Malcolm declared.  
"You sold yourself to the devil didn't you Malcolm? No good will come from an alliance   
with Pentares you know that don't you?" Ayslinn shot back.  
Malcolm does not answer her questions instead he pulled his lightsaber from his belt   
holding it in his hands.  
"I won't let you take him, you'll have to kill me, my love." Ayslinn said.  
"If that is how it must be." Malcolm replied.  
Malcolm ignited his lightsaber, instantly a blade of blood red shot out. Ayslinn seeing   
Malcolm's lightsaber ignited hers letting out a purple blade. Malcolm charged at Ayslinn   
swinging knowing what he was going to do Ayslinn prepared for the attack. Ayslinn quickly   
blocked his lightsaber with hers holding him there for a second.   
"Malcolm don't do this, search your feelings you know this is wrong." Ayslinn said   
trying to get past his barriers.  
"Ayslinn, I don't want to have to kill you, please just give me the boy." Malcolm   
commanded.  
"Never." Ayslinn said and then shut him out.  
As far as Ayslinn knew Malcolm was already dead, he had died long ago the night she   
left. Her worst fears had happened to the man she once loved, the man who was good as she would   
ever be had now turned evil. Their love held no concern to him anymore, she had no choice but   
to kill him. Their eyes locked on each other's as they continued fighting. Malcolm swung low   
as Ayslinn jumped into the air flipping into the air while he blade met his in midair.   
Balancing herself Ayslinn held her blade in place stopping Malcolm from his next attack.   
Putting his weight on Ayslinn's blade with his he started to overpower her and in the middle of   
it he kicked out her leg sending her to the ground. Malcolm then brought his blade down   
preparing for the kill but Ayslinn raised her blade blocking his. She then slashed his blade   
out of the way as she rolled away from him. Standing on her knees she brought her blade behind   
her head blocking his next slash. She spun around bringing herself back up onto her feet. He   
charged at her again this time aiming low, she parried the blade low then high spinning her   
lightsaber around with the talent of a master. Malcolm attacked every time as Ayslinn only   
defended herself matching his every move. Malcolm spun around trying to strike Ayslinn in the   
leg. Ayslinn quickly blocked low holding his lightsaber in place she quickly sent a blow to his   
chest knocking him backward. He moved in close again attacking while Ayslinn blocked his every   
movement he then grabbed ahold of her clothing and threw her to the ground tearing a piece of   
her clothing. Just as soon as she fell she jumped back onto her feet just before Malcolm tried   
to land a deadly blow at the ground. She tried to sweep his feet but he jumped over her leg.   
As he landed he blocked a strike to the chest by Ayslinn's saber. He then uses his power to   
strike at Ayslinn several times but as she blocked it her, he continued overpowering her.   
Ayslinn unable to keep up she fell to the ground landing hard on her back. Malcolm laughed as   
he stood over her, readying to strike. Aerill came running of the house when he stopped as he   
saw the man over Ayslinn. He saw what was going to happen, the man was going to kill her.   
Taking the only weapon he could, the sword, into hand he ran toward Ayslinn.  
"No! Leave her alone." Aerill yelled at the man.  
Malcolm smiled as he saw the boy running at him. His target was coming at him; it would   
be so easy to capture him. Ayslinn laid there on the ground her thoughts only on the boy. She   
wasn't finished she knew it somehow; something told her that this wasn't the end. Acting   
quickly she kicked Malcolm in the legs hard knocking him off his feet and onto his back.   
Hitting the ground hard Malcolm dropped his saber and it rolled away. Malcolm reached for the   
saber but was met by a purple beam close to his throat. There was Ayslinn standing over him   
ready to fight. She couldn't kill him now, not with the boy watching. He wouldn't learn if she   
had did it this way, instead she decided to let Malcolm go. Malcolm's lightsaber quickly jumped   
into her hand and she grasped it. His lightsaber now off, Malcolm knew he was beaten. Ayslinn   
tossed the lightsaber back to Malcolm who knowing he lost honorably decided not to fight anymore.  
"Now leave Malcolm, don't come back!" Ayslinn commanded the man.  
Ayslinn turned off her lightsaber and then re-hooked the lightsaber to her side. She   
put an arm around Aerill as she walked with him back into the house. Malcolm's life spared he   
knew it would be dishonorable to strike them now after he lost. He couldn't come back and fight   
Ayslinn again, that was his chance he had lost. Malcolm would have to wait for Ayslinn to be   
taken care of before going back for the boy. For now he must return to his master empty handed   
and face the consequences of his actions. He turned away from the house and walked back to the   
shuttle. He then entered the landing ramp and starts up the engines. The shuttle's engines   
pushed powerfully against the earth as the shuttle took off. Malcolm pushed a button on the   
side of his control panel and his ship suddenly disappeared.  



	4. Moving On

Chapter 4  
Moving On  
  
Ayslinn and Aerill had lived on this world for the first sixteen years of his life, they   
had learned to make due with what they had and how to stay in anonymity. Since Malcolm's visit   
things were never the same, Ayslinn always had this feeling that someone would come back for   
them. Ayslinn's false sense of security had faded and she had realized that the boy and her   
were vulnerable. The next time that Pentares would come for them he would make sure that he did   
not fail. If Pentares had the boy then all of Etheria would be doomed, as the future king would   
be destroyed under the clutches of a madman. Ayslinn's suspicions had always made her paranoid,   
always made her wonder when he would come back for them. She then thought what if Malcolm did   
not go back and tell Pentares about what happened. Malcolm was loyal though, he would go back   
no matter what consequences that he faced, and then Pentares would come back with more men and   
more power. His wrath would be costly and would destroy many people if he had to just to get   
the boy, they would have to move on. Ayslinn felt as though they were always being watched;   
there was no way they could stay, they had to leave. Malcolm knew they were here which meant   
Pentares knew and soon he would be back for the boy. They had to flee as soon as possible or   
everything that they had fought so hard to defend and protect would be lost. The boy was still   
struggling and he had not yet completed his training, which meant he was not ready to take upon   
him the burden that he was born into. Young Aerill would not be ready to confront Pentares   
anytime soon and Ayslinn knew it, she feared that he would never be ready. She had to take the   
boy somewhere else; somewhere they could hide where Pentares would look last for him. When she   
had brought Aerill here, Ayslinn had picked this planet to live for several reasons. One, the   
planet was so far away no one in their right mind would want to travel here. Two, the   
population itself was primitive and was on the far side of the planet. These people didn't   
even know what a spaceship was and Ayslinn had kept it that way masking her landing from the   
native populace and keeping the place well hidden. Someone had wanted to find them and he had   
succeeded, if it hadn't been for Ayslinn being prepared for that situation Pentares would have   
won. Time was quickly running out to leave this old place behind and move into a new frontier,   
an unknown chapter in the boy's continuously twisting story. A frontier filled with mysteries   
of it's own, with new perils, and new fears to confront. They would have to travel into the   
outer rim territories, to a backwater place named Tatooine. Tatooine was a desert wasteland   
filled with riffraff and criminals of every kind. The area itself was ruled by a bunch of Lords   
and Gangsters called the Hutts. It would be the safest place that they could hide because no   
one on that planet would be looking for them. Pentares had no spies on this planet because it   
was as far from civilization as possible. It had been said that Tatooine was in a universe   
where the center was a bright spot and this planet was the farthest from it. Most people on   
this planet had come to escape and hide in the diverse crowd of independent contractors. It   
would certainly be the last place Pentares would ever dare to look at least for quite a while.   
This planet would give Ayslinn enough time to raise the boy to the right age of ascension and   
then have him ready for confronting Pentares. Ayslinn had finished packing the last of   
everything she could take with her. Anything else that she was going to leave behind she would   
make sure would be destroyed and taken back by the earth. Aerill had just finished packing up   
all his things, clothing, necessities and his models, the models of a dreamer wishing to reach   
the stars and grasp them. His destiny laid somewhere else he would understand it someday, but   
for now they had to move. Ayslinn called Aerill over to her as she shut down the lights to the   
house for the last time, a darkness descended over the house they had lived in for so long.   
This was the last time she would see this place, she said goodbye to the reliable old place   
before entering a passage behind a bookshelf. The bookshelf quickly closed after they entered   
and Ayslinn and Aerill carefully made their way down the stairs carrying their boxes. Ayslinn   
stopped in front of a brick wall and stood there for a second. She touched a few of the bricks   
in a sequence and then the wall opened up revealing a large room. Ayslinn entered the large   
room that Aerill never knew was beneath the house. Aerill followed Ayslinn then suddenly   
stopped gaping in awe. He stared at the most beautiful sight he has ever seen, a ship he had   
never seen but had more grace and beauty than any of the model ships that he had played with.   
Ayslinn smiled at the sight of the Centurion, it had been years since she had flown this ship,   
not since that fateful night that had brought them here. She raised a hand and the landing ramp   
opened up slowly. Ayslinn then walked up the ramp into the ship, then she stopped turning   
around and noticed Aerill still standing there.  
"Aerill, you coming?" she asked getting his attention.   
Startled Aerill finally noticed Ayslinn had walked up the ramp, so he walked up into the   
ship. Ayslinn walked through the ship to the cargo area and she put the box into the hold.   
Aerill followed her example and did the same, Ayslinn then told Aerill to sit in the chair   
alongside the droid copilot. The droid in the copilot's seat suddenly came to life responding   
to Ayslinn's orders. Ayslinn sat down in the pilots chair and strapped herself in flicking a   
few switches and powering up the powerful, beautiful ship. The droid stared at Aerill and   
Aerill blinked. The droid slowly bowed to him.  
"Greetings sir Aerill, I am Taurus-86 you can call me Taurus." the droid said.  
Aerill stared in disbelief at the droid, confused at the actions of the droid before him.   
Why did the droid just bow to him? Aerill didn't understand any part of it at all. What was   
happening? Aerill decided just to go along with the droid and he replied back.  
"Greetings Taurus." Aerill replied.  
Taurus looked toward Ayslinn, awaiting his orders as to what to do.  
"Good morning, my lady, what is your command?" the droid asked.  
"Taurus we will be leaving this world so prepare the ship." Ayslinn said to the droid.  
Ayslinn turned to look back at Aerill who was sitting in his chair still confused about   
what the droid had did.  
"You're going to want to strap yourself in, it's going to be a bumpy ride." Ayslinn told   
the young king.  
He takes the belt and then straps himself into the chair. Ayslinn looked back at him   
and smiled, before she went back to the controls of the ship. She flicked a switch and   
instantly the landing ramp closed with a soft whoosh. Aerill focused his eyes out the viewport,   
ready to see what was out there in the distance, what was beyond this world. He was as anxious   
as ever to enter the unknown, to know what was out there. She pushed a few more buttons and a   
quiet roar of the engines was heard in the cockpit. They were ready everything had checked out   
and now it was time to go. She looked over to Taurus and nodded her head. There was a hum   
outside the ship as doors opened up from the ceiling. The ship slowly lifted off out the doors.   
Gaining speed as the ship slowly headed up, Ayslinn and Aerill leaned back in their chairs as   
they headed toward the sky. The doors below them closed as if they never opened, Ayslinn pushed   
another switch on the Centurion and the house below destroyed itself descending back into the   
earth. The Centurion headed out of the atmosphere and sometime later entered the blackness of   
space outside the planet. Aerill looked out the cockpit down at the planet below, he stared at   
all the colors the planet had. He saw the blues of the oceans, the greens and browns of the   
land. He saw the clouds that covered the planet making up its atmosphere, Aerill never fully   
realized the beauty of the planet he had lived on for as long as he could remember. Ayslinn   
looked at Aerill holding off a jump to hyperspace as long as possible, giving him the chance to   
see the home he had known since he was a babe. Aerill's eyes stayed focused on the beautiful   
world below, he finally turned away after a few minutes.  
"Okay I'm ready." Aerill said to Ayslinn.  
Ayslinn turned toward Taurus and pointed at him. Aerill sat back in his seat, not   
wanting any surprises. Immediately the ship lurched into hyperspace as the stars quickly shoot   
past the ship.  
*****************  
Lysa looked around the dirty prison, she had been here for a long time and her age was   
starting to show. After she was captured she was tortured and put into this prison like the   
rest of the political prisoners of the time. She had been here to like and it was all starting   
to show, there had to be some way to escape this place. She had to find a way out but there   
were no secret panels that she could find, she had all her guards in the cell with her. The day   
Williams was sent to capture her was the same day all her personal guards were rounded up and   
thrown into this prison, that's if they weren't shot dead. They had served her well they didn't   
deserve to be in here. She would find someway to get them all out and herself out as well.   
Captain Williams failure to capture her the first time was now spending his life sentence in   
this place, he had been in the same boat she was now in. After failing Pentares he was stripped   
of his rank and beaten, his hope slowly dwindled day by day, his spirits crushed. It had been a   
long time since Lysa had seen the outside world, even the light of day. Things were bad,   
Pentares ruled this world with an iron fist and there was no one around to challenge him, no one   
except the true king. She had not seen the true king since that night she given birth to him   
and she quickly had to send him away. Everyday she prayed that her son made it safely away and   
that he was being raised correctly. He was their last hope for redemption and luckily he had   
gotten safely away. Under Pentares's evil rule this world that was once good and beautiful was   
now dark and evil. The light was burning out and in time there would be no one left to rekindle   
it.  
******************  
Pentares stood looking out over the populace from his tower when he felt a presence   
enter the room. Pentares knew who the presence was before the guest needed to speak. Somehow   
Pentares felt mad about what he was going to hear, he knew that failure had happened in bringing   
the boy back. The guest immediately fell on his knees and bowed his head, his look was that of   
repentance.  
"I'm sorry my lord, she beat me." the guest said.  
Pentares looked down in disgust at the guest on the ground in front of him.  
"Malcolm you have failed me, you let her get the best of you. Your feelings for her got   
in the way." Pentares said while raising his hand.  
"My lord she is a force to be reckoned with. She had the power of the light within her   
and so does the boy." Malcolm said.  
"I will give you another chance, but I will take care of the girl." Pentares ordered.  
Suddenly the windows closed and a surge of light from his fingers emitted toward   
Malcolm's face.  
*****************  
Ayslinn knew times had changed since she was once full of adventure. Watching Aerill   
reminded her so much of the old days on the homeworld. Back when she was young and wanted to be   
a hero. She had just left home a few years before and now was an extraordinary pilot and   
fighter in the academy. It was a certain dark haired man that caught her attention, it was love   
at first sight and she couldn't think straight. Her heart had raced when she was around him and   
she knew that she had to get to know him. Suddenly she heard an announcement over the loud   
speaker and heard her squad listing. She had been assigned to Defender Squadron, she was so   
excited, Defender Squadron was the highest honor any pilot could receive. The famed Defender   
Squadron flew personal missions assigned by the King and Queen. Then she heard her squad being   
called to the main docking bay.  
"Defender Squadron report to the main docking bay immediately." the voice said.  
Several people in flight suits started running toward the main docking bay. She too ran   
off in a hurry, ready for her training in the squad, she made her way through the crowd of the   
docking bay and into the main part. She entered the main docking bay with an abrupt stop as she   
noticed the vastness of a large ship crowding the docking bay. It towered over the puny   
snubfighters and subconsciously she let her mouth drop open.  
"Beautiful isn't she?" a voice from behind her said with an accent.  
She turned around in surprise to see the dark haired man who caught her attention just a   
while before.  
The man smiled and continued. "The queen's own pride and joy, the Centurion. One of   
the grandest personal transports ever made."  
"It truly is beautiful." Ayslinn marveled. "I wish that someday I'd have the chance to   
fly it."  
"Aye and perhaps you will." a young woman from behind her said.  
The woman herself was dressed in a flight suit; in her hand she held a standard flight   
helmet. White gloves covered her hands and she wore boots. Somehow the ensemble seemed to   
flatter the woman's figure. The woman herself was beautiful.  
"What was she doing in the squad?" Ayslinn asked herself.  
Ayslinn mocked the woman in her mind. Which beauty contest did she drop out of? Ayslinn   
thought to herself, she then turned toward the woman and smiled. The woman held out a hand to   
Ayslinn.  
"My name is Kara Narisse." the woman said to Ayslinn.  
Ayslinn accepted Kara's hand and shook it.  
"My name is Ayslinn..." Ayslinn's started until she is cut off as everyone turned their   
attention to a man walking into the hangar bay.  
The man was dressed in a black suit and he walked in a regal fashion, standard of   
high-ranking officers or nobility. He walked and stood amongst the group, everyone gave him   
room as his appearance towered over the other pilots. Ayslinn looked closely and realized that   
this was the king. Another man walked up to the king and bowed. The king reached down to the   
man and helped him up, embracing him softly with a hug. Somehow Ayslinn felt that these two men   
had been close friends. The man wore an officer's uniform; this must be Commander Dah'lin.   
"William I told you many times you didn't have to bow." the king said.  
"Sorry m'lord but I must you are the king." Commander Dah'lin replied.  
"I was your friend before your king." the king answered.  
"Stop being modest sir." Commander Dah'lin shot back.  
"O.K. William well let's get started." the King said.  
The king turned toward the group of pilots, mechanics, and officers assembled in the   
hangar bay. Immediately everyone became quiet.  
"You were picked because you are the best of the best. You are assembled here for the   
personal protection of the royal way. Your commanding officers will report only to the queen   
and I. You are not to discuss anything about your missions to anyone for the safety of those   
involved. All of you are important for in a way you are royal yourselves. You are protecting   
our way of life; you insure our survival, and the survival of the kingdom. Royalty is not   
something you are born with it is based on your heart, your courage. Each of you is royalty in   
my eyes, with that being said you are going out to start your first mission. You are to escort   
the Centurion on a simulation of an emergency evacuation procedure. The Centurion itself will   
contain the Queen. She will evaluate your performance, also watch for any surprises be prepared,  
for anything can happen. Any questions?" the king said to all those assembled in the docking   
bay.  
There is a total silence in the hangar bay; seeing that nobody is asking any questions   
the king began to talk again.  
"In that case man your fighters and let the light protect you." the king said.  
The eleven other pilots that are in the hangar bay rush to their fighters, preparing for   
the mission set before them. Ayslinn followed their lead and she finds her way to her fighter.   
She reached the ladder to her fighter and she climbed up into the fighter. She then sat down in   
her pilot's chair and strapped herself in. She put on her flight helmet and gave a "thumbs up"   
sign to the mechanic outside. The cockpit in front of her closes. She does a check on all major   
systems then powered up her repulsor lifts. Twelve fighters quickly head toward the sky in a   
hurry, blazing out of the atmosphere. Once in the blackness of space the ships lined up in a   
squadron around the Centurion. Ayslinn turned on her comm system and before speaking she looked   
around the cockpit. Seeing a number two she awaits orders from the flight leader.  
"This is Defender leader reporting in. All wings report in." Commander Dah'lin said.  
"Defender two reporting in." Ayslinn says.  
"Three standing by." a female's voice said.  
Ayslinn heard the voice and knew it must have been Kara.  
"Four up and running." a man's voice said.  
"Five ready as usual." a distorted voice said.  
"Six, armed to the teeth." another voice said.  
The voices continued up to the count of twelve. Then finally the Centurion's pilot   
acknowledged the pilot's. The start of the mission was going to begin, who knew what lay in   
wait for them. The squad leader broke the silence.  
"Prepare to jump to the specified coordinates on my mark." Commander Dah'lin ordered.  
Ayslinn locked the coordinates into her nav-computer as she prepared to jump into   
hyperspace. Through her comm system she heared the word "Mark." and she pushes the lever in   
front of her forward as her ship lurches forward for a second as her ship breaks the speed of   
light. The stars in front of her cockpit leap at the ship in straight white lines.  



	5. Journey Into the Past

Chapter 5  
Journey Into the Past  
  
Ayslinn woke in her fighter after hearing her droid gave a signal that they were about   
to exit hyperspace. She looked down at the computer screen reading the text on the screen, a   
countdown appeared on the screen. Defender Squad exit hyperspace in 3...2...1...Mark. Ayslinn   
pulled back on the hyperspace lever as the stars all around her slowed down until they were   
standing perfectly still. Her fighter dropped out of hyperspace and alongside her she could   
see a dozen other fighters from the rest of those in her squadron. Ayslinn took control of her   
flight stick and prepared for the mission that lay ahead.  
"Defender Squadron this is lead stay sharp." Commander Dah'lin said to his fellow   
comrades.  
All fighters continued their course unaware of what to expect, flying in regular   
formation. The other pilots were not worried about their mission since it was supposed to be a   
routine escort mission. Suddenly the Centurion broke formation after a mysterious blast hit its   
hull, the graceful ship immediately went into evasive actions.  
"Centurion this is lead, raise your shields and get out of there." Commander Dah'lin   
ordered the pilot of the Centurion.  
"Aye, lead." the pilot of the Centurion replied immediately his shields went up and he   
moved the graceful ship off the flight plan.  
"Defender squad this is lead, we have several bogies heading for the Queen, cover the   
Centurion at all costs." Commander Dah'lin shouted through his com while he powered up his   
weapon systems.  
After acknowledging Ayslinn pulled her ship around the port of the graceful ship to get   
a better view. Ahead she saw a flight group of at least twenty, no thirty enemy raiders. Her   
eyes grew wide as she powered up her shields and turned on her weapons systems.  
"Lead this is two I count about thirty fighters." Ayslinn shouted into the com unit.  
"Defender Squad form around the Centurion it's going to get hot." Commander Dah'lin   
ordered his comrades as he headed as he diverted some energy from his shields to his engines.   
He switched his shields to full forward and increased his speed.  
Quickly the fighters formed around the Centurion and then took up posts at the front.   
The bogies seeing this immediately broke off their attack and headed for the fighters.  
"Let's see if we can break their formation, Defender Squad arm missiles everyone select   
a target and lock on." Ayslinn ordered while she locked on an enemy fighter.  
Ayslinn targeted the ship in the middle of the formation; she increased speed and waited   
for a positive lock. Finally, her droid signified a positive lock on the fighter with a long   
beep while her target window went red. She fires a missile out into space. At almost the same   
time several missiles shot off trailing toward the enemy fighters. The rest of her wingmates   
charged forward at the incoming ships. The fighters head in full charge that would have been   
characteristic of a ground battle. Several of the missiles exploded after contacting with the   
enemy fighters tearing several fighters apart. The rest of the missiles either went wide or   
were destroyed. Five red blips disappeared from the radar, meaning there were about twenty five   
left. The plan worked the fighters broke formation and were now mixed up, now was the time to   
strike and move on the enemy formation head on. Flying with good skill Ayslinn thrusted in from   
an angle on the confused pilot. The pilot quickly dove away but Ayslinn quickly followed not   
losing him in the mix. She lined him up in her sights and vaped the ship with a couple of laser   
blasts. She continued through the cloud of debris moving in on some of the fallen pilot's   
remaining comrades. Somehow she had gotten sloppy for there was an enemy on her tail. She   
quickly weaved side to side, no good he was still on her. She started into a dive and did some   
weaves. Laser blasts just narrowly missed her ship as she spun away near the last second.  
"This is two, I have a bandit on my tail, he's locked on." Ayslinn yelled through the   
com system.  
"Four here, I see you coming to your assistance." A male voice said.  
A laser blast headed for her ship and made contact hitting the shields. Ayslinn pulled   
out of the way as she desperately tried to hold on.  
"Hurry four he's gaining!" Ayslinn said to her wingmate.  
Suddenly a fireball of light illuminated the space behind her as four came through   
blasting the fighter to slag. The Centurion quickly fired on an enemy fighter who was stuck on   
eight's tail vaping it instantly. Another fighter shot out past the Centurion and was destroyed   
just as quickly as his wingman. With the Centurion's advanced targeting skills enemy fighters   
could hardly be a match for it. Suddenly a larger ship came out of hyperspace. A new blip   
appeared on Ayslinn's viewscreen, her mouth went wide as she saw the grand scale of the ship.   
The Centurion couldn't take on that large of a ship, the best course of action would have to be   
retreat. There would be no contest, something had to be done fast.  
"Okay split up into separate group Defenders, one of the groups work on the fighters,   
two, three, four, and five follow me we have to get this ship out of here." Commander Dah'lin   
shouted into the com system.  
Ayslinn headed toward the larger ship and prepared for the attack run. A violent blast   
hit the Centurion offsetting its balance.  
"Centurion this is lead, are you all right?" Commander Dah'lin asked.  
"Yes just a little shaken up." a voice answered back.  
"Centurion, get as far away from that ship as possible. Stay out of range of its   
weapons!" Commander Dah'lin ordered, worried about the condition of the Centurion.  
Five fighters lined up on a course for the enemy ship. Laser blasts came at the   
fighters but each one dodged it and came back on course. The fighters were too small to lock on   
by the larger ship.  
"Okay arm your torpedoes and aim at the gun ports. They are our biggest threat at the   
moment." Commander Dah'lin ordered switching his weapon systems toward the weapon systems of the   
larger ship.  
Ayslinn watched as another bolt of laser fire streaked by her narrowly missing her. She   
aimed at one of the gun ports at random and readied a lock. Maneuvering her ship around the   
enemy fire she continued her run moving in on one of the ship's gun ports. She watched her   
targeting screen waiting for it to turn red and confirm a positive lock on the gun port. She   
continued to avoid the ship's laser fire as she moved in closer finally getting a lock. She   
immediately pressed the trigger on her flight stick firing a linked torpedo and then veered away   
from the ship. Her torpedoes struck the shield hard exploding with extreme force. Other   
torpedoes struck the ship, some of the torpedoes penetrated the shield and destroyed several gun   
ports. In the depth of space pieces of metal from the ship continue on their course out into   
the edge of nowhere. The reading on the screen showed that the fire from their fighters and the   
Centurion brought the enemies shields down to twenty-three percent. However, the Centurion   
itself had shields at thirteen percent. Torpedoes came streaming in toward the enemy ship at an   
almost unending pace. A small fading flash shown from the Centurion signifying that the shields   
were down.  
"Centurion get out of here!" Ayslinn shouted into her com system.  
A torpedo launched from the enemy ship started on its course toward the Centurion.   
Quickly three pulled away seeing the Centurion in danger. She shifted all her power from her   
shields and lasers to her engines putting her at top-speed. She was ahead of the torpedo and   
pushing. What she had to do she had only one chance to do. She veered in to cut in between the   
Centurion and the torpedo. She pulled back a panel inside her fighter revealing a hidden button.   
She quickly figured all the factors into the equation and then pressed the button closing her   
eyes. A small tractor beam locked onto the torpedo and slowed it down and brought it toward her   
smaller ship. She then swung her ship around toward the enemy ship slowly speeding up her ship.   
Suddenly the shields on the enemy ship went down making it wide open for an attack. Keeping her   
speed and pulling the torpedo behind her ship she moves in toward the enemy ship avoiding enemy   
fire. Flying over to the top of the ship she pulled away letting go of the tractor beam. The   
torpedo continued on its course that was set by the tractor beam. The torpedo struck home and   
caused a massive explosion on the bridge of the enemy ship tearing it apart. In the com system   
there was joyous celebration going on.  
"All right guys, Centurion head home. Fighters form up." Dah'lin said.  
The fighters quickly formed back up into one squad and prepared to jump into hyperspace   
and go home. When everyone was ready the commander gave the signal and all ships entered   
hyperspace.  
******************  
Upon arriving back at the base the mechanics quickly looked at the damage to the   
Centurion. All fighter pilots quickly jumped out of their fighters and climbed to the stable   
ground. Malcolm met Ayslinn at as she climbed out of her fighter. He looked at her smiling.  
"Pretty good flying up there you did." Malcolm said to the young lady.  
Ayslinn embarrassed turned away and then turned back.  
"Thanks." Ayslinn responded.  
"By the way my name is Malcolm." Malcolm said to Ayslinn.  
She smiled at him blushing, then she turned over to the woman coming out of the fighter   
beside her. Kara exited her fighter and Ayslinn runs over to her.  
"That was one dangerous stunt you pulled off. But what gets me is how you got the   
tractor beam they are not standard in this type of model." Ayslinn said to Kara.  
"Of course they are not. It's a royal issue." Kara said to Ayslinn.  
"Royal issue? But that would mean...what is your real name?" Ayslinn asked in a whisper.  
"My name is Lysa." Kara replied.  
"Oh my you are the Queen." Ayslinn said embarrassed before preparing to drop to her knee.  
"That I am, no need to bow. And maybe someday you'll get your wish and get to fly the   
Centurion." Lysa said.  
*******************  
It was all coming back to Ayslinn now that was her first mission in Defender Squad. The   
first time she met Malcolm, the first time she met the queen. Both would become very good   
friends from that point on. They had many adventures together. Everything that they had gone   
through together was enough to last several lifetimes. Within time Malcolm and Ayslinn fell in   
love, she admired his boyish good looks and his honesty, he admired her bravery and ingenuity.   
Their love grew stronger and stronger each minute they were together and there was no way to   
separate them. They were like soulmates destined to be together. But somehow time caught up   
with them and they were split apart. Anger drove them apart, anger pitted them against each   
other, changed their loyalties. It was too late for Malcolm now and she knew it. There was no   
saving Malcolm now he had crossed the point of no return. Somehow she felt sad for Malcolm, he   
had a hard life. Maybe this was why the he chose to turn to the darkside and unite himself with   
Pentares. It gave him more power than he ever had in his lifetime. Suddenly she stopped as a   
bright light shone in her face. It was a vision she saw and again a blue auraed man stood in   
front of her. She slowly bowed down before the image in respect.  
"The time is coming Ayslinn, the boy will soon have to return to the beginning. He must   
return to his past Ayslinn, he must return and take what is his." the man said in bold words.  
"Yes I know." Ayslinn replied.  
"The final showdown will occur and we must be ready. That boy is the last hope for peace."   
the man said before vanishing into the thin air.   



End file.
